


Distraction

by TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 21:16:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9677912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite/pseuds/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite
Summary: Imagine John using sex to distract you from your family problems from @disabilityimagines.Written for @scarletwinchester.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Betaed by @manawhaat

“Fuck!”

You slam your phone down on the motel table and rub your hands over your face. John pokes his head out of the bathroom, toothbrush in hand and toothpaste foamed up in the corners of his mouth.

“Everything okay?” he asks, eyeing you warily.

“Yeah, it’s just my aunt. She wants me to join the family for Christmas and New Year’s, and refuses to take no for an answer.”

John disappears into the bathroom and you hear him finish brushing his teeth before he reappears dressed only in a pair of worn, flannel pajama pants. “You don’t wanna go?”

“After what happened on Thanksgiving? Hell no.”

“Hmmm.” He comes to stand behind your chair. Big hands settle on your shoulders, gently massaging the tense muscles. “If you don’t want to go, you don’t have to go,” he says simply.

You knew that, but hearing the words come from  John’s mouth makes them truer.

He bends to press soft kisses along the curve of your neck, gently brushing your hair out of the way. You tilt your head to grant him better access, sighing softly. His beard is probably leaving marks on your skin, but you don’t care. You’ll happily bear any mark of John’s. You need to kiss him, though, so you twist in your chair to do just that. He pulls you up and into his arms, eagerly returning your kiss.

“The bed,” you order, arms looped around his neck.

John is already guiding you across the room. “Yes, ma’am.”

He pushes you down onto the mattress and moves back, dark eyes roaming over your body as he strips off his pajama pants.

“So beautiful, kitten,” he says, voice low and rough.

You blush. “I’m in my pajamas, John.”

He grins, climbing on the bed to kneel over you. “You’re always beautiful, no matter what you are or aren’t wearing.” John winks playfully, leaning down to nuzzle along your collarbone. “Always beautiful.”

His hands curl around your hips, creeping under the hem of your shirt, pushing it up. You lift your arms so he can take it off. John’s lips curl into a smile as he cups your breasts. His hands are calloused, but tender, and his fingers brush lightly over your nipple. A soft sound escapes you and your head falls back against the pillow.

“Like that?” he practically taunts.

You nod helplessly as his hands move down your body to tease at your waistband. You lift your hips, encouraging him to remove your pants, which he does, leaving you in nothing but a pair of plain cotton panties. If you’d know you’d be getting laid tonight- and with John as your lover, you probably should have- you would have worn a nicer pair. John doesn’t seem to mind, though. He growls hungrily and shoves your legs up, spreading your thighs so he can press his nose to the growing damp spot on the fabric.

Luckily, you’re not too attached to this pair, because the next thing he does is tear them from your body- literally. The show of strength sends heat zinging up your spine, a whimper falling from your lips as he plunges his tongue between your folds.

John always eats you out like you’re his last meal- he’s enthusiastic, but he takes his time, savoring your taste and drawing out every orgasm.

“No touching,” he murmurs into you when you reach for his head. “Just let me take care of you, kitten.”

You quickly drop your hands to the bed, curling your fingers into the sheets to keep them still. He rewards you with another orgasm.

“John, please,” you manage, thighs shaking in his big hands. “I need you.”

“You have me,” he chuckles, the sound vibrating through your sensitive clit.

“Need your cock.”

He rises from his place between your legs, mouth and chin slick with your juices. “Oh, really?” He braces his hands on either side of your head and rolls his hips forward to grind his erection against your pussy. “Where?”

“Inside,” you whine, body arching against his firm chest. “Please.”

“Stay,” John grunts, leveraging himself off the bed. You eye his ass appreciatively as he crosses the room to dig a condom from his duffle. He turns to see you watching him and smirks. “Like what you see?”

“Oh, you know I do. Get over here, handsome.”

John rejoins you on the bed, kneeling between your spread thighs. You watch him tear open the condom wrapper and expertly roll it down his shaft. He falls forward onto his elbows, bracing himself on either side of your body as he rubs his tip through your slick folds. Shifting his weight to one side, he frees up one hand to guide himself into your entrance, pausing a moment before pressing forward at a steady pace. You let your head fall back and eyes close, moaning his name as John fills you completely.

You open your eyes to see his dark eyes watching you intently. With a skill that only comes from years of experience, he angles his hips so he can hit every sensitive spot inside you. His body blankets yours as he sets up a steady rhythm. A sign of his age, his dark and grey speckled  chest hair is soft against your breasts, rubbing over your nipples with every rock of his body. Every nerve is lit up, tuned into his touch and begging for more. His focus is entirely on you- on the sounds you’re making, the little hitches in your breath when he hits the right spots.

“John, can I touch you?” you gasp, wringing the sheets in your hands.

“Mmm, yes, kitten,” he growls, dipping his head down to nip along the line of your throat. “You can touch.”

Your hands fly up, grabbing at his head and shoulders. You bring your knees up to wrap around his hips and he adjusts his angle to accommodate the new position. You cling to him as he does his best to fuck you into oblivion.

“’m close,” you breath, tightening your grip on him.

“Cum for me,” he orders, rolling his hips so that his pelvis grinds against your clit and sends you flying over the edge.

You cry out, clinging to your lover as the waves of pleasure wrack your body. You’re distantly aware of John’s rhythm stuttering as he’s dragged into his own orgasm. He groans, long and low, and then relaxes. His head drops down to press his face into your neck, but his arms keep his body from crushing yours.

“Fuck, Scarlet” he says quietly, breath hot on your ear. “How did I get so lucky?”

“Well,” you say when you’ve caught your breath. “It certainly helps that you’re great in bed.”

He laughs. “Surely that’s not my only redeeming asset.”

“Oh, definitely not. You have very fine ass-ets.” You dig your heels into his rear, pushing his body against yours and sending spikes of pleasure-pain through your oversensitive nerves.

He makes a sound somewhere between a laugh and a moan. “You play dirty.”

“You love it.”

“Mmm, that is very true.” He kisses you softly, beard scratching pleasantly against your skin.

“Care to tell me what brought this on?” you ask as he rolls off you.

“You were stressed about your family, so I tried to distract you. Did it work?”

“Absolutely. Now, either you get a washcloth to clean us up or I’m going to have to take another shower.”

“How about we take another shower?”

“Oh, Mr. Winchester, I like the way you think.”


End file.
